


Been Gone Too Long

by MischievousBellerina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousBellerina/pseuds/MischievousBellerina
Summary: Bucky has been gone for weeks and he needs you as much as you need him when he finally gets home. However, since he is filthy from the mission, you refuse to do anything until he takes a shower first and he absolutely can't wait any longer, but that's okay, Bucky can get around it.





	Been Gone Too Long

The front door to your apartment opened and closed, “Babe?” You heard Bucky call before his duffle bag hit the floor by the door where he always left it after he came back from his missions.

This particular mission had been long and unbearable; weeks Bucky had been away. It was originally only supposed to be a week; not ideal but doable. So when you got the call that it would be a lot longer than normally planned, you were less than thrilled and Bucky was grumpy during the phone call.

You threw your book somewhere on the bed away from you and scrambled off of the bed to greet your boyfriend. “Buuuccckkkkyyyyy!!!!” You raced out of the room and jumped into Bucky’s awaiting arms. He caught you in his arms and you wrapped your arms around his waist, planting a kiss onto his mouth.

“There you are…” He whispered huskily, lingering close to your lips before stealing another kiss. His feet shuffled until your back was pressed against the wall.

“Mmm Buck…” You sighed, tangling your fingers into his hair. “Glad you’re home.”

When he pulled back to smile at you, eyes hungry and dark, you suddenly realized how filthy he was. His clothes were torn, the skin on his arms and face darkened from dust and dirt, his hair greasy.

“H-Hey!”

“Hey what?” Disinterested, he sought your lips once more and you dodged his mouth and pulled back, earning a groan from him. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re so dirty!”

A smirk spread wide on his face, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

He took your bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently before you had a chance to swerve your head from his advances. You groaned, wanting him so bad, but your need for him to be clean before you continued on any further became more pressing. “You couldn’t just shower at the compound before you came home?”

He shook his head, his eyes never leaving your lips. “Couldn’t wait another damn minute. Had to get home to you. Need you so bad.” His voice was thickening with lust, his breath coming out a little harder. You could feel him pulsing against you with arousal.

“I get that and I need you just as much, trust me. But you really need to take a shower.”

“Fine, but you’re coming with me.”

“Bucky!” You gasped as he swung you away from the wall and your yelp turned into a giggle as he carried you down the hallway towards the bathroom.

His fingers hooked underneath your shirt and drew it up your body, dropping it to the floor the second he got it up and over your head. Your bra went just as quickly and his mouth latched onto your right breast, drawing a needy moan out of you.

God, did you miss his touch.

Bucky pulled his face back from you only until you lifted his own shirt over his head. Warmth engulfed you as his tongue toyed with your nipple, his hand reaching out and gripping the doorway to the bathroom to feel his way around. He set you down on the floor gently, pulling at his belt buckle impatiently as his lips met yours in a passionate kiss.

Thoughts were quickly leaving you as you cupped his cheeks, keeping his lips firmly on yours. As he shoved his jeans down his legs, he fumbled to kick them off and pulled back with a groan, “C'mon, get those shorts off, babygirl.”

You pulled away from him to peel your shorts down your legs along with your panties.

Bucky was already hard, his cock throbbing between your bodies as he pressed you against him and your lips on his own. He backed you up into the shower, fumbling around for the nozzle to turn the water on.

Warm water soon turned comfortably hot, beating down on your naked forms. You placed a hand on his chest, biting back a moan from the feeling of his hardness trapped against your bodies. “Wash first.”

Bucky looked down at you, pupils blown wide and chest heaving with lust. “Would you like to do the honors?”

You would have rolled your eyes at his conceited tone, but fuck, you wanted to. Grabbing the soap, you lathered your hands up and began running your hands all along his body, working to get all the dirt off as quickly as you could, while still being thorough. Only when you reached his hard and thick erection did you slow down, your hands gripping it firmly and stroking him as you looked up at him with a small grin on your face.

“You have no idea how much I missed your gorgeous face. And those skillful little hands of yours.” Bucky drew your mouth to his, fingers gripping your chin as he thrusted his tongue into your mouth with a moan. You began to jerk him a little faster, the ache between your legs growing with each pump of your hand.

His hand gripped your wrist and you thought he was going to pull you away, so you slowed down but it loosened and his lips parted against your mouth, letting out an inaudible moan. He leaned down and mumbled huskily, “Feels so good, darlin’. You make me feel so good.” He kissed on your neck lazily as you continued on.

“Bucky…” You sighed, enjoying the feel of his hot mouth on the slick skin of your neck.

About another minute or so and he was tightening his grip back on your wrist and whispered your name in a plea. You removed your hand from him and he turned you around pressing himself against your backside. “My turn.”

A few seconds later, his soapy hands began to work their way along your body. As they reached your breasts, he cupped them in his hands, squeezing them and pinching your nipples between his fingers.

When his metal arm slid down your stomach to play with your clit, you moaned and leaned your head back against his shoulder as his fleshy hand continued their ministrations on your breast. “Yes! Bucky…”

He slid a single digit into your incredibly soaked arousal, another one following as he pumped them in and out, drawing another needy moan from deep within your chest.

“Oh God… don’t stop!”

He quickened his pace, his cool, sleek palm rubbing over your clit in the process. “Cum for me.” He purred into your ear, letting his breath tickle your ear.

His cock was pressed up against the crease of your ass, his hips rocking upward slowly to rub against you and it was driving you crazy. You wanted him inside you so badly, you could hardly stand it. It had been far too long of a wait.

“Fuck, Bucky!” You cried out as your pleasure intensified, your orgasm just around the corner. Your hips bucked, moving in sync with his hand.

Moments later your knees nearly gave out as you came, your walls convulsing around his fingers. “That’s it babygirl, there you go…” He whispered into your ear, his voice gentle and soothing as you tensed against him.

You felt his metal fingers slowly slid out of you and he brought them to your lips, humming as you allowed him to slip them inside your mouth. You sucked and licked them leisurely, knowing Bucky loved watching you do it.

“You missed me, didn’t you doll?”

You released them so you could speak, “You know I did, Buck.”

His hand slid around your throat, gripping your jaw firmly with his fingers, “Say it. Please… I need it.” His voice was hoarse, thick with desire.

“I missed you so much, Bucky.”

“God, missed you so damn much, babygirl. Could hardly sleep while I was away. Wish you had been sleepin’ there right next to me.”

His turned you around, backing you up against the wall and lifted you up into his arms. You wrapped your legs around his waist, giving him easy access to slip inside of your soaking wet entrance.

“Jesus… yeah that it, squeezin’ me so tight…” He choked out as he began to move, his strong arms around your lower back, holding you closely to him.

You kissed him hungrily, your fingers delving into his hair and pulling. “ _Harder._ ” He grunted out his demand and you happily complied, tightening your hold and pulling a bit more forcefully. Bucky moaned against your lips, thrusting his hips up into you feverishly as the encounter turned into a fiery passion.

You whimpered his name as he pressed a bruising grip into your hips, pulling his lips harder against yours as if someone could rip him from you at any time.

His thrusts soon became erratic and the tension between your legs was soon to snap. “M'so close.” You heard him mutter as he buried his face into your neck.

“Let go for me, Buck.”

“Not without you.” He panted, dropping kisses down your collarbone.

You weren’t too far behind, waves of pleasure crashing over you with only a few rough thrusts of his hips. Only after your walls fluttered around him did he allow himself to cum.

The two of you clung to each other, your chest heaving as you recovered. “Love you so much.” He whispered, placing a kiss to your neck, then to your cheek. He looked into your eyes, a lazy smile creeping its way onto his face. “Never gonna leave you that long ever again.”

You giggled, pecking his lips as he set you back onto the floor. “Bucky, you can’t promise that. You know damn well the moment they need you, you’ll be there, no matter how long it takes. And that’s what I love about you.”

He sighed, pulling you into an embrace. “You’re too good to me. Always waitin’ around for me to come back.”

You smiled, slipping your arms around him, “Because I love you. I’ll always wait for you.” You pulled back to look at him, cupping his cheek, “Now let’s rinse off and I’ll make us some dinner.”

Bucky stared at you lovingly for a few moments, then his smile turned into a smirk, “Can I have you for dessert?”

You playfully smacked his chest, “Bucky!”

He chucked, sliding his hands down to cup your ass. “What? I can’t help it that you’re always so damn appetizing.”

You laughed, shaking your head. You loved it when he was playful like this. You missed messing around with him during moments like these while he was away. And boy, were you glad he was finally home.


End file.
